Mentalist, who?
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Jane isn't one for daydreaming. *Something* must have happened... and definitely something involving Lisbon. Wanna find out? -Jisbon/Jello


**Mentalist, who?**

**By Chiisana Minako.-**

**A/N: **Ok I'm nervous. A lot, actually. This is my first fanfiction in years, and not it's just a challenging fandom but also a foreign language to me. I wouldn't have dared to do this if some people wouldn't have pushed me to, especially Yaba who gave me the final push and Tromana for listening to all my insecurities about it on msn. And thank you again Yaba! Your beta-ing was absolutely awesome and supportive.

Oh... the madness of insomnia.

* * *

It's dark. It's silent. Well, almost. There is a faint sound coming for Teresa Lisbon's office. Her desk is neat, her chess game places elegantly on a little table and her computer is shut down.

Oh, and there was one blond consultant standing by her closed office door, staring at a random point of the wall in front of him, while sighing loudly, his mind far away from the place where he stands. Actually not that far away, given that what he's thinking about happened right in this office.

He still can't believe it. Is he mad? He should, but surprisingly, he's not. Amused? A little. Okay, more than a little. Surprised? Definitely.

How in the hell did he not notice it in time?

"_You can't go hypnotizing suspects Jane, we've been through this!" _

_He opened his mouth to quip back but she didn't let him "… it's illegal and unprofessional. What's it going to take for you to understand?"_

_It was a rhetorical question. He sighed. She continued scolding him about his lack of responsibility, his disregard for consequences, his childish attitude… _

_Jane knew Lisbon hadn't allowed him to speak, because she knew he could somehow talk himself out of the situation. His mouth was dangerous... in more ways than one._

_Yes. They have been in a secret relationship for over two months now, and even though everything in that area was going unpredictably smoothly, that didn't mean that Lisbon got soft on him when it came to work issues. Oh no. He'd say she got even tougher, since she didn't want him to think that his out-of-work privileges somehow gave him leeway or could make her compromise her work ethic. Not that anyone knew –or could be sure of it, at least- about their relationship. Alas, the woman could sometimes be more stubborn than he was._

_They kept everything personal out of work, but that didn't stop him from commenting on her control(freak) issues just to see that fire-like annoyed look on her eyes. A smug little smile started to form on his lips, recalling when he managed to steal a kiss from her while she was getting some coffee, or even better, when she was talking to the mailroom guy. _

_During their exchange, Lisbon was professional, of course, but somehow she seemed to smile a little too much for Jane's taste. Then, rather than take her by the waist and stare at the guy to clearly state "she's mine" (meaning their relationship wouldn't be as secret and Lisbon would kick his ass), he just approached them calmly with a case file in his hands and a somewhat serious look on his face. Lisbon turned to him and signaled to her conversation partner to hold on a second, knowing that Jane would whisper something about their latest closed case. Maybe what kind of closed-case food they were getting? _

_Instead, she found herself blushing furiously as he murmured his latest fantasy about her, a very explicit and kinky fantasy... right in the middle of the CBI's headquarters. Suddenly, Lisbon lost all train of thought._

_His smile widened._

"_And what the hell are you smiling at?" Jane realized he had been zoning out for a couple of minutes. He focused on her face now. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair a little tousled, while her eyes focused on him with a really pissed off look. Geez, she looked so sexy without even trying. "Dammit, this isn't funny! You—" his lips collided with hers and he wouldn't let her finish._

_Jane was tired of this pointless argument –they both knew the hypnosis really helped to close the case much quicker- and to be honest, he missed her; a lot. He had missed her warmth, her touch, even the cute little way she sleepily grumbled when he woke her up. She had cut him off of any 'privileges' since his last stunt two weeks ago. It seemed like the only thing that could serve him as punishment; so much for not mixing personal stuff with work._

_When she finally reacted, she put her hands on his chest, angry, trying to push him away. After trying harder, she managed to get a little space between them, only enough for him to notice the hidden amusement and the hint of desire behind the annoyance and anger in her eyes. She seemed to be having problem finding the words to express just how obnoxious he was, and was a little out of breath; panting through her lips. He couldn't stop staring at her half-closed mouth. She bit her lower lip._

_He wasn't backing out now._

_Jane closed the gap between them again, his hands in Lisbon's hair, his lips touching hers briefly, playfully and then painfully slow, urging her to surrender. Lisbon was still pushing him, but every time she did, it felt softer. _

_She wasn't answering his kiss yet; he had to give her that. _

_Moving one of his hands from her dark curls down to her neck, Jane slowly licked her lips, feeling her gasp, and when he leaned his head back a little, she leaned hers forward instinctively, following the trace of his mouth. He knew he had won then. Lisbon wasn't pushing him anymore. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be catching her breath. He smirked._

_However, then she trailed her small hands down his chest and sighed loudly. _

_It was 'that' kind of sigh; Jane could feel a shiver run through his body automatically. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, though he couldn't place it. Lisbon finally opened her eyes, green gaze meeting his blue one, determined and definitely aroused. _

_The sight of a mischievous glint in her eyes was the last thing Jane got the chance to see before she pushed him hard and his back collided with her office door. Pressing her body against his, she focused on his neck and bit it just hard enough to make him whimper. Lisbon could feel his heart beating like crazy beneath her hands, and took advantage of his stupor by sliding a leg between his and pressing lightly. A shock of pleasure and longing shook him, and Jane suddenly remembered that he was able to move, and held her waist tightly, her hips, wanting to feel more of her._

_It was late, everyone was gone, even the janitor. They were alone in her office. Her closed office. _

_Interesting..._

_The moonlight barely made its way through the mid closed blinds, giving them the needed intimacy. Just penumbra, the faded sounds of lips kissing hungrily and anxious friction of cloth were present right now. She trapped his lower lip between hers, sliding his jacket off his shoulders and resuming her position of trapping Jane to the door, his arousal becoming evident as their bodies were pushed so close together. She smirked this time. Lisbon liked feeling this way, powerful; with control over him, especially when sometimes she felt unable to do so when it came to work, but it seemed Jane wasn't going to let that happen for long. Always the challenger, one of his hands was going south and the other one struggled to get her blouse buttons open, given that they were so close to each other. Deciding it was helpless if he didn't get a little more space, he broke the contact with her mouth and started to descend to her neck, sucking gently and leaving a wet trace on his way to her shoulder. Lisbon shivered, and dug her nails on his back, still a little pissed that he knew so well just how to make her 'want' to lose control. He hummed something alike her first name between kisses._

_Realizing that now he had enough space to unbutton her blouse and was doing so, she slapped his hands away and instead threw away his vest, looking at his eyes defiantly. Breathing heavily, when her eyes found Jane's, the amused blues and tousled blond curls softened her expression. They just stayed there, legs entwined, bodies close but not quite touching, hot breaths mixing in the thin air between them, never breaking eye contact. She almost lost her resolve. He looked so adorable trying to stay in control, too._

_Lisbon reached out and merged their lips. It was slow, despite her quick pounding heart, and her left hand went to caress his cheek as Jane mimicked the gesture, moving as gently as she was. There was no battle, no fears, nothing but the feel of how her lips tasted moving so delicately against his. He knew she was moving a little even if he didn't open his eyes, but it didn't matter._

_Pulling back reluctantly, she saw his face, like he was in a reverie with his eyes still closed. The scent of his cologne was already all over her, and Lisbon breathed deeply, closing her eyes, losing herself for those few seconds in the feel of him, before opening her greens once more to look at Jane again._

_She almost felt bad for doing this…_

_There were two consecutives metallic clicks._

_Almost._

No one would believe that a mentalist got beaten in his own game by a petite brunette that he claimed to be 'translucent'. As he tried to break free his left hand for the umpteenth time, he knew it was no use. The blond sighed again, glaring at the handcuffs that kept him trapped to the door. Seriously, how could he not notice?

_Jane snapped his eyes open just to find a grinning Teresa Lisbon._

_Oh yes, she was quite pleased with herself, as the key to the handcuffs hung loosely from a simple keychain on her index finger right in front of him, just out of his reach. She would never forget his shocked face when he realized the truth, although she had to admit doing it was a lot more difficult than she expected._

He knows he managed to stammer a few words even in his shocked –and wildly still aroused- state, and she just waved them off with a soft chuckle.

"_Ha-ha Teresa. Very funny" he said in a steady voice, trying to regain composure. _

"_I try." She quip back, smiling widely at him, trying not to laugh. _

_The brunette picked up his jacket and vest from the floor, going through all the pockets._

"_What are you doing?" Jane inquired, curious, and definitely not used to being out of the loop._

"_Just checking," Lisbon replied innocently, and threw his clothes at him to catch, which he did, still a little stunned. Taking her jacket from the table where it had landed, she approached him again "and making sure I'm the only one who can open these" she said softly, gesturing at the handcuffs and stealing a quick kiss from his lips before leaving._

Lisbon ignored all his protests and just left. Well, for the record, he did know that she was coming back in a couple of hours, before anyone else entered the floor. She wouldn't risk her reputation for a silly prank. He knew that much.

When was it that the student became the master? Lisbon knew he was charming –actually seducing- his way out of their fight and she managed to make his plan backfire. She even made sure he hadn't anything in his pockets for handcuff lock picking. Sure she was a quick learner.

But then again, so was he.

He got more comfortable in the chair he managed to get an hour ago by twisting his body in ways a gymnast would have been proud of, and looked at the sparkly handcuff that held him captive. Glimpses of something evil were already taking form in his mind.

He grinned.

Watch out Teresa Lisbon. You don't know who you're messing with.

* * *

Good? Bad? Medium? Am I talking too much?

Let me know : )


End file.
